Brothers
by machomatthew29350
Summary: Steven has another brother. What would happen if the brother knew Garnet was a fusion.What would happen. Updates every weekend
1. Chapter 1

I was walking. and walking. and walking.I could not stop. All I knew that I couldn't stop. I need to find brother. I realized that I was sprinting.I ran to the space ship. Went inside and turned it on.

''Voice Recognition.''

''...''

''Access Granted.''

''3''

''2''

''1''

''Blat Off.'' We went to space and It was cool until a meteor crash landed on Earth.

''Transform.''I turned into a blue girl with blue hair that reached the ground in a blue dress with a big blue ribbon.

**Steven's POV**

I was playing with Connie when a ship crashed on the went to it. When a girl came out. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl gasped.

''What is it guys?''I asked them.

**Stranger's POV**

I came out of the ship and stood up.I walked to Steven and Teleported away.

''Steven I have to tell you something about your mom rose.''His eyes went wide.

''What?''He asked

''You mother did not give birth to just you...,''I paused,''She gave birth to twins you and me.''

''What?''he shockingly said

''TRANSFORM!''I yelled,''MY NAME IS MATTHEW UNIVERSE, I AM YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER!''

* * *

**How do you like the story so far leave a comment/review and follow and fav. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Matthew walks out on stage***

**Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

**Audience: Boo!**

**Matthew: I know but I have partially come to the conclusion: I'm quitting Fanfiction.**

**Audience: WHAT?!**

**Matthew: Sorry it's just I suck at it, my stories are getting no where. I'm have my mid-life crisis at 13 [right now], I'm having emotional and that trauma for your head. I'm having that and I feel like I have no one and I... I just don't know what to do anymore. Sorry for the inconvience. This will be posted on all my stories.**

***Matthew walks off stage***


	3. Super Serious AN

***Matthew walks out on stage***

**Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

**Audience: -_-**

**Matthew: So I've come to tell you some super deep things: One reason me thinking to quit is because I don't know if I like this certain person or not, Also I'm coming back to Fanfic, That's right my stories, will be continued**

**Audience: YAY!**

**Matthew: I'd like to thank you guys for support and chapters will be updated soon. In 'The Gem Mage' I have over 61 chapters written. In my stories the main character[not related top me at _all_] eyes will changes depending on his/her mood/emotions as the following:**

**Red-Angry**

**Orange-Amused**

**Yellow-Nervous/Anxious**

**Green Embarrassed**

**Blue-Happy**

**Pink-Excited**

**Brown/Hazel-Scared**

**Grey-Sad**

**Purple-Unknown**

**Black-Unknown**

**White-Unknown**

***Matthew's Eyes are Blue***

**So I will see you later. OH! WAIT! I have a new story coming so come check it out here is a sneak peek: **

**Matthew's POV**

I was walking hom- Oh Wait I forgot in introduce myself, I'm Matthew. All u need to know is I carry my books in my Satchel and I love potatoes. I am African American I have a watch on my left hand and purple turtle bracelet on my right. Also my friend Olivia made me some polymer clay charm bracelets so I have 4 bracelets on each arm and 4 necklaces, a heart, a plusheen [a/n cause they are adorable], one says 1D AND ONE THAT HAS A CHIBI Niall Horan.[ A/n It says N-I-a-l-l THE CHIBI NIALL HORAN H-O-R-A-N] I was walking home from school when a black van started chasing me. I started walking faster then I was sprinting and soon full on running but, I tripped and fell on my face. Some men came out and put a cloth up to my mouth. I wouldn't breath.

''Breath.'' The voice said also my eyes change color and right now they are Brown/Hazel for scared. After about a minute I needed to breath. I had to. I couldn't hold on much longer. I breathed in...[A/N That's all I'm gonna show u for now!]

***Matthew Walks off stage eyes still blue, the runs back on his eyes turning green*****Matthew: I forgot to mention this will be posted the day after I typed this! Now see ya later.**

***Matthew's eyes are blue again***

***Matthew Walks off stage.***


End file.
